


Lock-in

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: bsg_kink, F/M, Flirting, Kissing, Non-Explicit Sex, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weekend Kink<br/>Prompt: textsfromlastnight - "They knew we were both too shy to do anything so they got us drunk and locked us in the back yard with a tent. It was fuck or freeze."</p><p>"You have the best friends."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lock-in

Kara was sitting in the empty supply closet, wondering what the hell was going on, when the lights went out and she heard the hatch open. Something cloth hit her over the head, and she heard a grunt as someone hit the bulkhead. The hatch slammed shut again before she could get whatever this frakkin’ thing was off her head and say something, but she went and banged on it anyway. Nothing.  
  
Whoever was in the closet with her grunted again. It sounded like they were struggling, so she made her way over closer to the noise. She bumped into the body, and felt around, trying to keep from touching anything inappropriate. Whoever it was jerked away from her.  
  
“Hey. Just trying to help here - figure out what’s wrong.” They were still suddenly. “Okay. That’s better.” She felt the arms, which were held in front of...him, judging by the biceps, and down to the wrists. _Handcuffed? What the frak?_ Then up to the shoulders, to the jaw, where there was something tied around the guy’s mouth. She felt around for the knot and untied it.  
  
He spit it out and his hands hit her arm on their way to his mouth to wipe it off. “Thanks. Kara? What the frak? Did you do this?”  
  
“Frak, no! I’ve been sitting here staring at an empty room for about twenty minutes. The lights went out, they shoved you and something else in, and here we are.” She felt around with her foot to find the cloth, and picked it up. “Feels like….a sleeping bag? What the frak do we need a sleeping bag for?”  
  
They both felt the air around them change. Lee sniffed and asked, “Did it just get - colder - in here?”  
  
Kara laughed.   
  
“What the frak is so funny, Kara?”  
  
“Come on, Lee! You don’t see the humor in being locked in a cold, empty supply closet with me and a sleeping bag? You really did lose your sense of humor when the worlds ended.”  
  
“I did not!” Lee protested.   
  
“Oh? When did you lose it, then? If someone else were telling you this story, you’d probably be laughing your ass off right now.” She shivered. “Frak, Lee. It’s getting cold in here.”  
  
“Come here, then.” Lee raised his arms until he felt Kara against him, then lowered them again. “Whoever it was shoved something in my pocket. See if it was the key.” Kara stiffened. “What? The great Starbuck afraid to stick her hands in Apollo’s pockets?”  
  
“Frak you, Lee.” She checked his waistband. “You gonna tell me where your pocket is in these sweats?”  
  
“What? And ruin your chance to feel up a god?”   
  
“Now your sense of humor comes back? You are so weird.” She found the key and turned around in his arms, leaning hard against him, trying to find the lock for the key, pretending to ignore the stiffness in his pants. “Ha! Found it.” She managed to get both cuffs unlocked.  
  
“It’s about time.” He rubbed his wrists vigorously, his biceps brushing the sides of her breasts repeatedly.  
  
“Okay Apollo. Time to figure out what we’re gonna do here. Did anybody say anything that might give us an idea what the frak they wanted?”  
  
“Um…maybe. It didn’t make sense at the time, but maybe.”  
  
“Well, are you going to tell me or what? Gods, it’s getting cold.”  
  
“Yeah. We probably need to get into the sleeping bag. It’s liable to get colder.”  
  
“What? Why?” Kara asked.  
  
“Um, ‘cause what they said was, ‘Frak or freeze, sir.’ right before they shoved me in here.”  
  
“Oh. So…”  
  
“Just get in the sleeping bag, Kara. I promise not to molest you.”  
  
 _Damn._  “Fine. You’re getting in here, too, right?”  
  
“I’m sure as hell not going to be a gentleman and freeze my ass off.” He heard the zipper going down, heard Kara’s shoes hit the floor, then cloth sliding against cloth as she got in.

“Come on, Apollo. Get in here.”  
  
He got in and she draped herself across him to pull the zipper back up, then didn’t move. “Karaaa? What are you doing?” He asked warily.  
  
Her hand teased at the waist of his sweats. “Taking their advice.” She reached in and dug the heel of her hand in a little.  
  
“Kara, stop. We said we wouldn’t do this.” Lee’s voice was strained.  
  
“Nope.  _You_  promised not to molest  _me_. Which was a stupid promise, by the way. I didn’t agree to any such thing. I guess you’re going to have to lie there and pretend I’m someone else. I promise to be quick about it.”  
  
Lee grabbed her hand. “Get your pants off. If you’re going to insist on doing this, we’re doing it right.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” She smirked into the darkness.  
  
“Now you follow orders?” Lee teased. He felt her shrug her shoulders.  
  
“It’s a good order.” Her breath wafted across his waist.  
  
“Frak, Kara. Stop breathing on me.”  
  
“For gods’ sake, Lee! You’ll frak me, but I can’t breathe on you? What is wrong with you?”  
  
Lee was obviously clenching his teeth as he spoke. “If you don’t stop breathing on me, I’m going to shove my dick in your mouth and frak your mouth until I come.”  
  
 _Gods. Make a move. Please._  “You say that like it’s a bad thing.” She licked at his skin, and repeated his words back to him. “Get your pants off, Lee. And then frak my mouth.”  
  
There was nothing but the rustling of clothes for about half a minute then a prolonged groan as Kara helped him find her mouth and took him in. “Oh, frak, Kara. Fraaaak.” Three or four strokes and it was over almost as soon as it started. “Oh, gods.”  
  
She popped her head out from the sleeping bag. “Anything else I can do for you, sir?’  
  
He reached out and his fingers tangled in her hair, so he pulled her face to his. “Should I be embarrassed about that?”  
  
“Nah. I’ve heard that Starbuck gives the best blow jobs in the Fleet. I’m surprised you lasted that long.” She smiled against his mouth. “You can always try again later. Maybe it was a fluke.”  
  
“Maybe. I need some recovery time. Any idea what we should do for the next three minutes?”  
  
Kara’s laugh rang through the little room. “Three whole minutes? We should definitely cuddle up as close as possible and warm up. It would be terrible if we froze to death in a supply room in our own battlestar.”  
  
“Cuddle up, huh?” He pulled a leg over his hip, rolled her over and pushed into her. “This close enough?”  
  
“Mmm. It’s a good start, Lee. Maybe you should -  _oh_  -”  
  
He kissed his way from her mouth to her ear and whispered, “I’m about to make it up to you, Kara.”  
  
“Oh, frak me.”  
  
Lee smiled against her neck. “That’s the idea.”


End file.
